wow_rpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Human
Description:Humans are among the youngest races on Azeroth, but they make up for it by being the most populous. With life spans generally shorter than the other races, humans strive all the harder to achieve great heights in empire building, exploration and magical study. This aggressive and inquisitive nature leads the human nations to become active and influential in the world. Such was the case prior to the orcs’ original invasion through the Dark Portal. Human kingdoms suffered greatly in the three wars against the orcs and demonic hordes. Many, many humans fell in the Third War, leaving behind battered yet unbowed survivors of the Alliance Expedition under the command of the sorceress Jaina Proudmoore. This group settled on the wild continent of Kalimdor. The humans on the eastern continents were not so fortunate. Lordaeron is decimated, a wasteland now little more than a battlefield for forest trolls, the Scourge, Forsaken, ogres and other creatures. The few humans who remain in Lordaeron are ragged and weary, struggling constantly to keep their small settlements free of the villainy that boils around them. Stormwind, the first to feel the orcs’ rage, fares better and is the most powerful human nation remaining. Still, Stormwind is far from safe, and enemies advance on all sides. Humans value virtue, honor and courage, though like all races they also pursue power and wealth. Humans have spent generations battling dark forces and have lost some of their greatest kingdoms to them. This loss embitters humans, and they have a warlike view of diplomacy — swing first, ask questions later. Aided by belief in the Holy Light, humans have fought the hardest and endured the most during the wars against the Horde and the Burning Legion. Despite all their tragedies, humans remain hardy and brave — thoroughly committed to building strongsocieties, reinforcing their kingdoms and reclaiming their nations. Years of war have tempered human resolve, and they are more hardened and determined than ever before. Appearance:Humans come from many backgrounds and show the greatest physical variety among all the races. Humans’ skin ranges from dark to light and may have tones of other colors. Their eyes are blue, brown, green, gray or hazel. Human hair is brown, black, blond or red. Men often grow short beards and women wear their hair long. Humans average 6 feet in height andweigh about 180 pounds, with men noticeably taller and heavier than women. Region:After the end of the Third War, Alliance forces under Jaina Proudmoore sailed to southern Kalimdor. They founded a stronghold called Theramore, a small, walled city on a rocky isle east of Dustwallow Marsh. Theramore Isle and the nearby mainland fall under human control and border Durotar, the orcs’ new homeland, to the north. Humans and orcs maintain a tentative peace along their borders, but clashes are common. Since most of the mighty human warriors and mages lost their lives during the war against the Burning Legion, only a handful of veteran mages and paladins remain in Theramore. While Ironforge dwarves and some high elves also occupy the small island city, humans hold the seats of greatest power. Goblin vendors and traders are a common sight in and around the rocky isle. In the east, Lordaeron still boasts several human settlements, but it is nowhere near the towering symbol of humanity’s might that it once was. Hillsbrad and Kul Tiras are still mostly under human control, and a few settlements hold out in Silverpine Forest and the Alterac Mountains. Stormwind, in the southern continent of Azeroth, suffered in the First and Second Wars but remained relatively untouched in the Third. Much of the land regrows from the ashes of the past, and the city of Stormwind is rebuilt and stands grander than before. Though the Scourge did not make itself felt in Stormwind, the small kingdom faces its own enemies, both from without and within. Nevertheless, Stormwind is humanity’s strongest nation and a symbol of reclamation and renewal. (For more detailed information on Stormwind, see Lands of Conflict.) Affiliation:Alliance. Humans began the Alliance and it could not exist without them. Humans and orcs joined forces to face the Burning Legion four years ago, but old habits returned once they dispatched the demonic threat. Although the Alliance and Horde leaders bear a healthy respect for each another, old racial hatreds stir within the hearts of their troops. Humans also look upon tauren with suspicion, due to the ties tauren have established with orcs. Humans and dwarves have long enjoyed a good relationship, a bond only strengthened since the dwarves’ latest discoveries have energized their archaeological efforts. Elves are a source of mystery and frustration — especially the exotic night elves. Humans dislike and distrust jungle trolls and, to an even greater extent, Forsaken. Faith: Humans follow the Holy Light. This faith galvanizes them and gives them purpose and focus. Cathedrals and churches stand in their cities, and their priests preside over followers, heal the wounded, soothe the weary and smite the evil. Humans have an order of holy warriors, paladins, who follow the Holy Light and crush evil and chaotic beings in its name. Paladins are wholly committed to defending the human nations. Names:Human parents grant a child its given name at birth, while its family name has a long history and usually speaks something of its bearer’s ancestry. Some humans change their family names to emphasize their own accomplishments. • Male Names: Merander, Gyram, Darrick, Hebry. • Female Names: Lilla, Merian, Richelle, Ammi. • Family Names: Renn, Townguard, Silversmith, Runetouch. Human Racial Traits • Medium: As Medium creatures, humans have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. • Human base land speed is 30 feet. • 1 extra feat at 1st level. Humans are quick to master specialized tasks. • 4 extra skill points at 1st level and 1 extra skill point at each additional level. Humans are versatile and capable. • +2 racial bonus on saving throws against fear effects. Humans are known for their courage, no matter what the circumstances. •''' +2 racial bonus on Diplomacy, Gather Information and Knowledge (nobility and royalty) checks.' These skills are class skills for all human characters. Humans are a gregarious bunch. • '+2 racial bonus on all Craft checks involving mithril items'. Humans have a long history of forging mithril arms and armor and are skilled in working it. • '+1 racial bonus on attack rolls against orcs'. Humans and orcs have a long history of enmity and are skilled at hurting each other. • '''Automatic Language': Common. • Bonus Languages: Any unrestricted. Humans deal with many different creatures. • Favored Class: Any. A multiclass human’s highestlevel class does not count when determining whether he suffers an experience point penalty for multiclassing (see Chapter 3: Classes, “Multiclass Characters,” XP for Multiclass Characters)